Don't I Know It
by Ivyskiss
Summary: Killian makes a confession about the missing year.


(Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am just borrowing them to stretch my muse.)

They were walking together, side by side, her arm through his affectionately. Walking hand in hand with her boyfriend, a luxury in life she was never able to have for so long.

The silence was not uncomfortable, even though both of them were weighing the implications of the Snow Queen's creepy final solution. Her twisted plan of turning everyone in Storybrooke against one another, letting them tear each other apart, so that she could force Emma and Elsa to be her sisters.

It was unsettling to say the least, and it had Emma tightening her hold on one Killian that bit more.

She was being clingy, with both arms wrapped around his crooked arm. He didn't seem to mind though. Indeed, he was a man in love, he grinning like the cat who caught the canary, proud of his warrior princess on his arm.

Emma rested her head on his shoulder, and as they sauntered along, she ran the conversation in her head once again.

* * *

 _"Bloody Hell Swan she looks just like you."_

 _"Maybe that's why she was so obsessed with you, why she kept all those relics from your childhood."_

 _"She came to this world looking for blondes? There's a lot more in this world than just me."_

 _"Don't I know it."_

* * *

It was just a silly comment, one of his thousands of quips that seemed to endlessly fall from his lips.

So why did she think there was something more to it?

They had already reached her parents door. He always insisted to see her to her door, it was so old-fashioned, but Emma loved it.

She turned to face him, but before he could say good night, she spoke.

"What did you mean by that?"

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"The thing about blondes, back at the station."

Something flashed in Killian's eyes and he lowered his gaze to the ground, his hand coming up automatically to rub behind his ear.

"Nothing love, just musings of this old sea dog." He berated himself. "Not befitting a Captain, won't happen again, I assure you."

"Killian, please, just tell me."

He glanced up briefly, looking embarrassed. He took a deep breath and his reply came out much softer than the deflection.

"The Snow Queen isn't the only one who has been obsessed with you, darling."

Emma's heart faltered before it started to beat faster. That wasn't the response she had been expecting. She had been thinking it was some bawdy pirate tale, suitable for talk over a beer. Certainly not this whispered, vulnerable secret laced with hurt.

He leveled his gaze to hers, and suddenly she was back in Echo Cave, his expression and his voice both heavy with meaning as he continued.

"The year I spent without you, every time I saw blonde hair, even though I knew it was impossible, I always hoped that somehow, by some miracle, it would be you."

Hook swallowed thickly before he continued.

"It was worse in New York, knowing that you were somewhere in that city, somewhere in those crowds. Every red jacket, every flash of blond, every yellow vessel. "Every dark haired lad. I must have seen you and Henry everywhere."

He gave a tiny laugh, "I imagine, that if I had had anything of yours, be it a letter, or drawing, I would have locked it up on the Jolly, much like the Snow Queen did."

It was Emma's turn to swallow thickly as her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest. She suddenly became aware of how close they were together as she stared into his eyes, a tiny overwhelmed at the hushed confession.

"You kept your promise then, huh?" Emma said shakily, tears threatening to spill over. "Not a day went by…"  
She couldn't finish, if she did, she would crack then and there.

"Aye." Hook's words ghosted against her lips, a warm puff against the cold.

" Not a day went by, that I did not think of you, Swan."

Emma leaned in, her lips finally brushing softly against his in a tender caress of a kiss.

"Good."

* * *

Notes:

This is a quick thought that came to mind that I had to get out. Set post episode 4 x6 This is my first real fanfic, so please be kind. Unbeta-d.

No copyright infringes intended. I do not own the characters, I am just borrowing them to stretch my muse a bit.

Actions


End file.
